Ash and Serena: The After Journey Part 4
by Phoenix4Fans
Summary: Ash and Serena has set off for Vaniville and meet an old time friend and a secret could be revealed! Find out in Part 4!


**Ash and Serena: The After Journey**

**Part 4**

_So, I'm really enjoying this series and I hope you are too! Please Fav and give this a review! Thank you and as always, ENJOY!_

Once both Ash and Serena woke up, they put their clothes back on and started towards Aquacorde Town. Ash can't wait to see Brock after so long ago. Serena is also desperate to see what Brock is like. Once they got to town, Brock was at the water fountain tending a Carbink.

"Hey Brock!"

"Well what do you know, hey Ash!"

"Is that a Carbink?"

"Yep I caught it at a cave near Geosenge Town."

"Awesome, hey this is my girlfriend Serena."

"Whoa! You got a girlfriend Ash! Congrats!"

"Yeah, did you meet anyone at all?"

"Funny you should mention that, I'm actually dating the Nurse Joy from Anistar City."

"Wow! About time that you got a nurse joy!"

"Yeah!"

Serena was starting to get bored and she was at the bridge connecting the forest and town. She saw many different Pokemon swimming around in the river. Then when Ash was looking for Serena, he caught an outstanding glimpse of her starring out into the river. He thought it was more beautiful and majestic than a Ho-oh. He started walking toward her leaving Brock behind for a minute or so. He did want to follow Ash, but when he saw Serena, he backed off, and he then smiled thinking that Ash and Serena really are perfect for each other.

"Hey Serena."

"Hi Ashy."

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing much really."

They both kissed and were holding hands as the walked to Brock. Brock still smiling, was tending Carbink.

"So Brock, where are heading?"

"I'm heading to Vaniville to check up on a Rhyhorn. Being a Pokemon docter can be stressful!"

"Wait, I'm the only one in town who has Rhyhorn? We've gotta get there fast!"

Serena sprinted to Vaniville town, which isn't that far away, leaving Ash and Brock in the dust. She really needed to check up on Rhyhorn, because she is really worried about his health. Ash and Brock were exhausted as they arrived at the house. Mostly Brock because he was wearing doctor attire.

"SERENA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Jeez Ash I'm over here!"

"Oh okay"

"So where is Rhyhorn?"

"He's over here, Brock come here."

"Ugh! That was a tough run! Phew!"

"So Brock what's wrong with Rhyhorn?"

"I wasn't told that there was anything wrong. I was asked to do a check up."

Serena know wasn't worried about Rhyhorn anymore. However, she did leave Ash and Brock behind 100 feet away without questioning. Then Serena's mom Stacy came out and told Brock the story.

"And then Rhyhorn flipped over on his back!"

"Sounds rough, but don't worry I'll take care of it."

"Hey there Ash! Nice to see ya! I saw you at the Finals on TV and I can't believe you lost after all those attacks and strategies!"

"I know right!"

"Thanks for reminding me!" Ash mumbled under his breathe then coughing.

"Hey mom can I show Ash my room!"

"Sure thing, but remember dinner is ready in 5 minutes!"

"Okay mom! Come one Ash!"

Soon after, Brock came in and told Stacy the condition Rhyhorn was in. Luckily it was healthy! Up in Serena's room, Ash was amazed at all the stuff she had.

"Wow! Your room is quite clean and awesome!"

"Thanks Ash!"

"I didn't know you would have a flat screen and a Wii U in your room too!"

"Well my mom is the best Rhyhorn racer of all of Kalos."

"Good point."

"Hey Serena are you gonna tell your mom about 'us'?"

"Well yes and no. You see I don't know how she'll react! I'm worried we mind never see each other again!"

"Hey don't worry we'll still be best friends if worse comes to worse. But we'll still be together!"

"Alright Ashy, I trust you."

As Ash was lying on Serena's bed she immediately got on top of Ash and started to make out. She got her shirt off, and so did Ash. Just then, there was footsteps being heard up the stairs!

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_By the way guys, give me a review of your favorite Pokemon and a random name and I'll use that in a new story a week from now! I'll maybe even give you a SHOUT OUT! Thank you reading! If you are reading this after March 29, 2015, you are too late!_


End file.
